


Blood

by RomanceAddiction



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceAddiction/pseuds/RomanceAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is… His name is O-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

 

Blood.

 

He remembers…he remembers…  
A cold dark room. Someone splashes water to awaken him. The room is blurry with a weird-smelling incense. Chanting.

A group of masked people in black make way for a proud man in a robe. More chanting. The man gives an order.  
  


 

He hears something metallic drop to the floor with a loud clanging sound. More blood.

 

He remembers…he remembers…  
The plane journey is long but he sits in silence, unmoving. A robot waiting for its next command.

 

There is a light. Blonde hair. Tears streaming down a tired face. Hands raised. Pleading. Begging.  
Distantly, he hears the sound of struggling behind him but he continues facing forward. It is his mission.

 

“Please remember!”  
His name is… His name is O-

 

The robed man gives the order. Like a puppet, his right hand swings up and lunges forward.  
Blood.

The colour red clouds his vision. He blinks. The metallic tang of iron fills the air.

 

“Fe…li…ci…ty…?”

He falls to his knees. His chest hurts, as if he had been the one stabbed. Crying. He is crying.

 

His name is… His name is…

 

“All hail, Al Sah-him! Your next Ra’s al Ghul!”

**Author's Note:**

> More random angst from the middle of the night.  
> Disclaimer: I actively try to avoid spoilers, as much as I can anyway considering I still Tumblr every day. So all I've seen is that once scene of water being splashed on Oliver. This would probably never happen but yea...angst.
> 
> Entirely unbeta-ed so please do feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made.  
> Reviews are <3 UwU


End file.
